1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, to construction of a signal field within a transmission preamble that may help reduce peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) of the transmission.
2. Background
The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 Wide Local Area Network (WLAN) standards body established specifications for transmissions based on the very high throughput (VHT) approach using a carrier frequency of 5 GHz (i.e., the IEEE 802.11ac specification), or using a carrier frequency of 60 GHz (i.e., the IEEE 802.11ad specification) targeting aggregate throughputs larger than 1 Gigabits per second. One of the enabling technologies for the VHT 5 GHz specification is a wider channel bandwidth, which bonds two 40 MHz channels for 80 MHz bandwidth therefore doubling the physical layer (PHY) data rate with negligible increase in cost compared to the IEEE 802.11n standard.
A VHT Signal (VHT-SIG) field is a part of a transmission preamble, and can be utilized to indicate various features of corresponding transmissions.